Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic communications, and more particularly to topic based guidance for electronic communications.
Electronic communications (e.g., phone calls, instant messages, etc.) allow users to be reached at any time. Sometimes, recipients of electronic communications are busy and may only wish to be disturbed for important conversations. A sender's identity is announced to a recipient via Caller Identification (“Caller ID”) or other similar features. Caller ID allows the recipient to screen incoming electronic communications based on the identity of the recipient. The recipient can accept important electronic communications (e.g., from the recipient's boss) or ignore other electronic communications that may be less important (e.g., from the recipient's mother).